


豆花（PWP）

by J_Hannya



Category: grline
Genre: Chinese Language, Fanfiction, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hannya/pseuds/J_Hannya
Summary: 题目瞎起的，现背，ooc，时间线错乱毫无逻辑老年代步破车，前戏拖沓，没有驾照，没有文笔，前后文画风极其不一致手癌晚期，错别字语病很多文中加*部分在文末有附注





	豆花（PWP）

王琳凯同学最近想吃豆花了。  
以前每次回老家总会抽时间去一次西湖的豆花铺*，现在忙了，即使回家开见面会都没机会去。此刻王琳凯正仰躺在床上，横着身子霸占了整个床铺，头发从床沿耷拉下来等着晾干，忽然就想起这一茬，翻了个身半趴起来就和朱星杰说：“明天咱们去小区对面早点铺吃个豆花呗？”  
“行啊，不过你能起来吗？我可叫不醒你。”他哥正站在床边鼓捣桌上粉丝送他的那个唱片机，前两天他趁热乎劲新买了几张黑胶，今天快递刚到，正挑拣着要放哪张。  
王琳凯在他背后撇撇嘴：“拜托，好歹我以前也是朝九晚五上舞蹈课的好青年，你就不能对我的生物钟有点儿自信？”  
“行行行，有自信，那明天就去呗。”王琳凯看着他哥选了一张放上去，心满意足地回过身来看他，“哎，往那边点儿，我要躺。”  
王琳凯哼了一声，曲起腿给他哥空出半边床铺，倒头开了新一盘游戏。  
“脑袋都快掉床外边儿了，不难受啊你。”朱星杰看着王琳凯四仰八叉极其别扭的姿势，无奈地叹了口气，拍了拍身边的枕头，“过来躺正了。”  
“切，管真多啊你，我这不晾头发么，湿了枕头怎么睡。”王琳凯手机戳着屏幕，不去看他。  
“你还以为自己一头脏辫呢，早干啦，快，躺过来。”朱星杰又伸直胳膊拍了拍他的膝盖，王琳凯这才磨磨唧唧蹭过来，不过他没选枕头，杰哥的胸脯比枕头舒服，朱星杰也任由他这么枕着。  
王琳凯正专注于手机，没发现他哥欲言又止的样子，不过音乐人灵敏的耳朵很快就捕捉到熟悉的钢琴前奏，是星光之城*，他抬头去看朱星杰，恰好撞上后者眼里掩藏不住的笑意。  
“可以呀哥，有品位。”王琳凯笑的咧了嘴。  
“可不，你哥我品味什么时候差过。”朱星杰十分自恋地回了一句，可下一句又说得分外认真，“怎么样，迟到的生日礼物，喜欢吗？”  
“废话，某人都偷偷摸摸翻过我歌单了，我能不喜欢？”王琳凯手机也不玩儿了，起身看他哥得意洋洋的神情。  
“那是不是该给点儿奖励？”  
“行啊，你想要啥奖励？”王琳凯翻身就窜到了他哥身上，“亲亲抱抱举高高，还是一顿海底捞？”细胳膊越过朱星杰的脑袋扶在床头，用戏谑的语气逗他哥。  
朱星杰手臂环到他身后打算完成这个适合拥抱的姿势，眼睛顺着瞟过去才发现小鬼头睡觉时穿的那条大裤衩早就因为主人不老实的乱窜在腿根处皱成一团，两条白花花的腿就那么架在自己腰侧，窗外月色正好二十多岁血气方刚要是对这番好景象没反应才不正常，即使隔着睡衣布料，朱星杰也觉得腰上感受到的体温成了火，烧的他心头滚烫，而神经大条的始作俑者还一副乐呵呵的样子，等着他回答。  
“那奖励我尝尝王琳凯牌豆花呗。”  
“嗯？”  
还没等王琳凯反应过来这句意味明显的调情，就被朱星杰捏住下巴尖吻了上来，回过神来他心里暗骂了一句臭流氓，不过手倒是听话地圈到他哥肩膀上去。俩人小半个月没见了，干柴碰烈火，他不吃亏。  
王琳凯还是像个小孩子，不爱喝水，以前吻他的嘴唇总有那么点儿扎人的皮，不过自打嗓子败了一次也算学乖了，有事没事带着瓶水喝，现在学着做爱豆，胸包里也被勒令放了管润唇膏进去，小孩本来就是厚实好看的唇形，呵护好了咬起来就像果冻，还是带着薄荷味儿的，是家里唯一那管牙膏的味道，在少年口腔里都带了青涩的气息，像小旋风，卷进朱星杰的脑袋里，让他下意识把舌头探进去寻找更软滑的东西。  
在接吻这方面朱星杰一直爱极了王琳凯的反应，大家都是男人，不搞什么推拉，王琳凯也是直接的个性，舌尖相触的时候小孩儿就敏捷地捕捉到讯息，从善如流地把自己的缠过去，嘴又张开些，两个人唇边的肌肤都严丝合缝地贴在一起。  
五年的饭真不是白吃的，虽然俩人的接吻技巧差不多都是和对方练出来的，可朱星杰好像总比王琳凯熟练那么一点儿，这就导致王琳凯每次都被吻得迷迷糊糊成了下面那一个，这次也不例外，等到王琳凯反应过来的时候自己早就被朱星杰抱着调换了位置，身上也被扒了个精光，对方正对他胯上最后的那块布料动手。  
王琳凯不服气了，伸手急吼吼地开始解他哥的睡衣纽扣，中间几颗扣子险些因为少年莽撞的动作崩开，朱星杰笑着揶揄“急什么急”，他一个白眼过去“你都把我扒光了还好意思说我急”，话音还没落就感觉喉结被牙齿轻轻衔住，有舌尖像猫抓痒似地舔，那是王琳凯的敏感带，屡试不爽。朱星杰很快就感受到身下人的呼吸没了秩序，扒他裤子的手都开始打颤。  
“靠我明天还有活动别留印子。”王琳凯用最后残存的一丝清明提醒他，语气装作强硬但早就喘得没了气势。  
这儿不能留，可没说其他地方不行，朱星杰一路往下吻，在那些T恤紧身裤能够遮的严严实实的地方种下红色的种子，汗滴从少年的皮肤毛孔渗出来，浇灌那些种子开成伊甸园的花儿，快感像是生长出繁密的枝条戳刺着王琳凯的神经末梢，又变成洪水冲的他头脑发胀。朱星杰在前戏这种事上总有十足的耐心，以至于王琳凯感觉每次朱星杰吻他身体的时候总像在虔诚地膜拜什么，牙尖带着些恶作剧意味的啃噬之后嘴唇又会覆上去安抚似的吮吻，他甚至能感觉到他哥好看的唇峰抵在他皮肤上带来细微且致命的痒，让他一身芒刺化成绕指柔。  
像是全身的细胞都被调动起来，又像被酒浸泡的醉意朦胧，在这种矛盾的感官体验里王琳凯有些手足无措。朱星杰的舌头已经游移到他的小腹处打着转，目的昭然若揭，王琳凯那里早就硬的发疼渴望疏解，可他一直都不肯让他哥用嘴帮他，他才不会告诉朱星杰即使这么多次了他还是很害羞，也不会说在这种令他手足无措的快感里看不到爱人的脸会让他莫名不安。于是他拽着朱星杰的肩膀把他拖上来接吻。  
但朱星杰都感受得到，少年柔软的舌尖正讨好般地舔着他的上颚，面对快感王琳凯从不避讳，这一点也让朱星杰喜欢的要死，他感觉少年无意识地挪动着身体，直到臀缝蹭上自己身下同样发烫的器官，即使做过很多次也依旧显得青涩的引诱动作让一直忍耐的朱星杰额角都渗出了水珠，滑过下颌滴在身下少年突出的肩胛骨里，像是能汇成一汪深不见底的泉水，把朱星杰卷进去，彼此因为汗水而胶着在一起的肌肤也好似带上了电流，开始麻痹他残存的理智。  
等到朱星杰全数埋进王琳凯身体的时候，王琳凯终于体会到他哥忍得有多辛苦了，他听见朱星杰因为他身体里温暖的包裹而不自觉从喉头传出一声低喘，小半个月没有经历性爱的身体即使做了充分扩张也还是被那东西撑得有些吃痛，他把下巴抵在朱星杰的肩膀上，像溺水一般大口喘着气，身体相连的炙热感觉逼出他泪腺里藏着的生理盐水。朱星杰就慢慢地顶动着等他适应，伸手撩开他黏在额前微长的头发去吻他的额头，他的眉间痣，他挺拔的鼻梁骨，再吻掉他眼角的水渍。王琳凯感觉那人的唇上带着仲夏夜的燥热，蒸干了他眼角的生理盐水，又烫出一片红，他看着朱星杰额头因为隐忍而暴起的青筋，他对这该死的温柔又爱又恨，恨他哥总是在这种事上像对待脆弱的陶瓷娃娃一样对待他，心脏却又因为这隐秘又露骨的感情化得七零八落，王琳凯妥协般地把腿缠到他哥腰上去，用嘴唇贴着那人的耳朵，带着气音哄诱他：“你他妈倒是快点儿啊。”  
没一会儿王琳凯就开始后悔自己刚才的行为，现在他像是泡在烈日下的海水里，周身被汗液浸得分外黏腻，而皮肤摩擦又带起令人窒息的热度，他的听觉在自己混乱的喘息和朱星杰的闷哼里分辨出令人羞耻的水声，身体都被刺激的泛起异样的粉红色，不过他已经没心思去在意这些，他现在连一个完整的词儿都吐不出。朱星杰也没好到哪里去，先前的克制早已经耗空了他全部的理智，他肩背上不断收紧的手臂把他的鼻息禁锢在少年的颈窝里，沐浴露的纯粹香气带着汗水微微的腥构筑成铜墙铁壁，囚禁他于极乐之中不能脱身，倘若王琳凯愿意稍稍松开手臂，他就可能发现身上人眼角因为欲望而更加浓烈的色素沉淀，那肯定是足以让他产生成就感的风景。  
从云端落回地面的时候，王琳凯甚至有轻微脱水的感觉，他和朱星杰不顾身上滑腻的不适感搂抱在一起等着呼吸平复，待到感官重新恢复清明时他听见了黑胶唱片机上依旧在播放的音乐。  
“我以后怕是不能好好听这张唱片了。”王琳凯嘀咕着，然后感受到耳边因为那人的轻笑震荡起来的空气，片刻后他得到了一个吻。

这么一搞王琳凯同学早起吃豆花的愿望算是彻底破灭了，打开手机的时候数字已经显示近十点，但他还是在餐桌上看见了自己心心念念的豆花，旁边还附加了一份儿馅饼。  
他哥这时候从浴室里走出来，已经换了出门的衣服，王琳凯这才想起今天中午他哥有个拍摄行程，是时候出发了。  
“起了？”朱星杰习惯性地往门厅的镜子边儿走，臭美本性不改，“那就自己找个碗把饭热热，你下午是坐高铁？”朱星杰摆弄着头发，从镜子里看还有点儿懵的王琳凯，眯着眼睛的样子可爱的打紧。  
然后他就看着这个从来都不承认自己可爱的家伙走过来钻进他怀里，他可不记得王琳凯同学有起床黏人的习惯。  
“怎么啦这是，感动的？”朱星杰也不弄头发了，刚打理好的衣服又被他弟蹭出一圈褶皱也无所谓，小孩儿现在比他高了那么一两公分，稍微弓着背窝在他怀里的样子有一丢丢滑稽，但也让人喜欢的不得了，他伸手去摸肩上那颗毛躁的脑袋，这倒真有点像在哄孩子。  
“就想抱，我对象我还不能抱啊。”王琳凯嘴上不饶人，他当然不会告诉朱星杰有那么一瞬间他觉得就算以后大家都不红了，每天早上只能吃一碗豆花的生活也不赖，他们已经一起熬过了饭都吃不饱的日子，其他的都没什么大不了。  
朱星杰对十九岁男孩儿的想法多少能猜出几分，都是搞艺术的，即使欢脱如王琳凯也总归有些细腻文艺的心思，不过王琳凯不说，他也不会问，王琳凯十八岁里那些重要的事情他有幸参与过，这是他之于王琳凯充分的自信，所以那些他不说的，就是对他们而言不重要的，生活中那些操蛋的人和事都不过匆匆过往，他们还有很长的路要走。  
那就“路上小心。”

FIN

附注：  
*泉州有个很有名的西湖豆花铺，我上网查的。  
*City Of Stars（星光之城），小鬼最近添进歌单的曲子，LA LA LAND（爱乐之城）插曲。2016年环球唱片发行了爱乐之城配乐专辑的黑胶唱片版本。


End file.
